Fast Friends
by Siancore
Summary: Michonne and Jesus and their friendship as they march to war with the Saviors. Richonne fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: An idea I had about Michonne and Jesus becoming friends. This will be a round robin fic between me and a few other Richonne writers.

* * *

"We need to talk," said Jesus again as he held his hands up and kept his eyes on Rick Grimes' face.

He had not expected Rick and his other half to fly from the bed, grab their weapons and not care about their modesty; now, as they stood with Colt and katana aimed in his direction, Jesus questioned his choice of sneaking into their bedroom.

"Rick?" asked Michonne, still not covering her nakedness.

"This is the guy I was tellin' you about," he said without taking his eyes off the unwelcome visitor.

Rick stepped closer and Jesus held his hands up higher; Michonne felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she thought of Carl and Judith. This stranger was in their home while they slept after he was supposed to be under guard; Michonne was not happy.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your head right now," Rick said as he began to search Jesus for weapons; Michonne did not move as she was ready to cut him down.

"I'm just here to talk, Rick," he said earnestly.

"You broke into our house where our kids are sleeping and you wanna talk?" said Rick, growing impatient as he held the gun to Jesus' temple. "Fuckin' talk. Now!"

"I have no weapons, I'm not here to hurt you. You know that, Rick. That's why you brought me back here, but we do need to have a discussion," he said.

Rick looked at Michonne and Jesus kept his eyes to the floor. Michonne returned his gaze with a look that communicated the choice was up to Rick.

"I told you that I would come to you so we could talk," said Rick. "As soon as possible was on my end, not yours. Look, sit your ass down on the step and give us a minute so we can put some damn clothes on."

Jesus nodded, kept his eyes averted and then stepped out of the bedroom door.

"What the hell?" said Michonne as she let her weapon fall to her side.

xXxXx

"He's intense," said Jesus of Rick as he sidled up beside Michonne who was exiting the church.

Rick had informed the community members, and had left to speak to the others who were not in attendance at the town meeting. Michonne and Jesus watched him walk hastily up the sleepy street; she sighed loudly and then looked over at her companion.

"He's been through a lot," she admitted while walking down the steps; Jesus nodded.

"We all have," he offered, not in any way snide.

"True," replied Michonne. "But we all don't lead a community. We don't have other people put their lives in our hands. Rick does. He's the leader this place needs and that intensity has kept him and his people alive."

"I believe that," Jesus said with a slight smile. "But you're the real leader, am I right?"

Michonne gave him an incredulous look; "How'd you figure that?"

"Well, I know that technically Rick is because everyone looks to him to make the tough calls, but you're the one who persuades him. I know I don't know you all, but from the little I've seen, he values your opinion more than the others," Jesus explained.

"I don't know about all of that," Michonne said, trying to keep something, _anything_ from the observant stranger.

"Come on," replied Jesus. "I can tell by the way you are with each other. He'd do anything for you, and I got that just from the way he looks at you."

Michonne shrugged.

"And that's why I'm here trying my best to be friendly with you because if I can't get Rick to listen, all I have to do is convince you and he's as good as persuaded," he offered as Michonne shook her head and laughed a little, knowing full well that Jesus was right; she did not know him very well, but she had a feeling they were going to become fast friends.

 _Some time later…_

Michonne needed some air; Rick had awoken from the beating he had taken at the hands of the one they called Negan, and upon waking, told her to take a break. He knew she had sat there beside him the entire time, now, she needed to look after herself a moment. They had all been hurting because of the loss of their dear friend. They could come to terms with a death if it had been from a walker's bite, but this level of brutality was unlike anything they had ever seen. This was a senseless and callous act.

She stopped a moment in the doorway of the unfamiliar bedroom at the Hilltop Colony before glancing back at Rick and Carl, who was sleeping beside him; Rick looked lost, much like she felt. The melancholy was etched across his tired features as he nodded to her, reassuring her that he just needed a moment to himself, a moment to watch over their son as he slept and that she should get something to eat. She sighed and pushed the ire deeper into her stomach as her heart ached for Rick and their family. Slowly closing the door behind herself, Michonne made her way out into the cool night air.

Finding a seat on the step of the grand house, Michonne rubbed her hands together and stared out into the darkness. A few fires dotted the yard and tricked her into thinking that the world was a beautiful place. She felt a coldness envelop her somewhat, staved off only by thoughts of how much she loved Rick, Carl and Judith and how thankful she was that they had not fallen victim to the Saviors. A sense of guilt washed over her as she realized it was selfish thinking considering they were mourning the death of one of their own. Michonne used the back of her hand to wipe away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Hey," came a familiar voice from behind her. "How's he doing?"

She turned to face the person who had spoken; it was Jesus. He slowly took up a seat beside Michonne and glanced sideways at her, taking in her profile. He could tell that she had recently cried.

"He's…he's not good," she admitted.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked the young man.

Michonne just shook her head.

"What about you?" he queried. "How are you holding up?"

She turned to her new friend and shrugged before replying, "I'm not good either."


	2. Part 2 - written by sweettayjax

A/N: In case people missed it, this fic is a Tumblr round robin story and a few of us will be writing the different chapters. This chapter was written by sweettayjax (who can be found on Tumblr - go forth and follow). This is her first attempt at writing for Richonne and TWD and it's brilliant. Please leave some encouraging feedback! Thanks. Enjoy!

* * *

Jesus knew it was a stupid question to ask, as he could feel sorrow flowing off of her like waves. She was doing her best to hold it together. He wanted her to know that if she needed to cry or yell, she could trust to do that around him. She could trust him. He didn't know why it was so important to him that she more than anyone trusted him, it just was.

What her group, no her family had gone through was horrific. They had lost so much in a matter of hours.

He could not help but feel guilty for being part of the reason they had showed up at Hilltop, broken, hurt, lost and in mourning. He was the catalyst that had brought them into this new world, which has now become a nightmare. He had hoped that by showing the Alexandrians there were other groups or camps they could trade with, it would ease some of their concerns about food and security. But Negan and his people had quickly dashed those hopes.

Jesus liked these people, and he found a kindred spirit in Michonne, he liked her. She reminded him of himself in many ways. She was strong, resilient and a warrior and he could sense that she lost much and although she had hardened she had not let this world harden her. She could continue loving and being loved.

"Michonne, I just wanted to say I am so.." Jesus was interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind them, they both turned to see Gregory standing at the entrance, his frame illuminated by the candlelight which lit the hall behind him.

"There you are Jesus, I have been looking for you." Gregory said, his eyes widened when they landed on Michonne, "Oh and here you are too …Michelle was it?"

Jesus tried not to roll his eyes, "Her name is Michonne." He hated how Gregory used the petty tactic of intentionally messing up people's names in hopes to make them feel inferior.

"Michonne, that's right." Gregory replied, "Can I see you both in my office?" He asked, leaving the doorway before either of them could reply.

Jesus shrugged in apology as Michonne looked over at him. "I have no idea what this is about." He said to her as they both stood and headed back into the huge mansion.

Michonne tamped down the feeling of unease growing in her stomach. But she decidedly shook it off, Gregory probably wanted a public thank you for all that he was doing for her and her group. He seemed the type to want accolades. Squaring her shoulders she decided if that was what he wanted for giving her family help tonight she would give it. The Hilltop's doctor had saved Maggie's and her unborn baby's life and for that alone, Michonne would do what she needed to do to keep that medical treatment going.

Walking into the large office, felt like walking back in time, Michonne wondered how many slaves had walked into this room as she was doing now to see the master of the house. Gregory certainly looked the part with his three piece gray suit that was way to immaculate and tailored for it to be the end of the world. He stood near the fireplace that cast light through the large room, looking every bit the part of an old plantation owner. Pushing those thoughts to the side, Michonne decided to speak first.

"Gregory," Michonne said as she came to a stop in front of him, "I want to thank you for taking us in this night and allowing your doctor to see to our wounded."

Gregory waved her words away and stepped away from her as he said, "You and your people need to leave right now. Our business is done, there needs to be no further contact between your group and the Hilltop."

Michonne's head snapped back as though she had been slapped, but then her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to Gregory, her head tilting slightly to the side, a habit she had unconsciously had taken from the man she loved, "I'm not sure I understand. Please say that again but slowly."

Gregory had the good sense to step back, putting his hands up in defensive mode, "Your people have caused enough trouble with Negan. If he finds out we took you in, he will only retaliate against us and we cannot withstand one of his attacks. I am only trying to protect what we have here. Your people decided to attack his, now you have lie in the bed you made. So I am giving you a few hours to leave this place and never come back."

"Gregory, let's not be hasty." Jesus said, not at all surprised that his cowardly leader had decided to take this stance. Jesus hoped he would have a chance to talk to Gregory before he let the fear of Negan retaliation take hold, at least stop Gregory from saying or doing something stupid to the Alexandrians, especially Rick. But looking at the burning anger and disgust in Michonne's face, Jesus was not all certain Gregory would have been better off given this little dictation to Rick. "They have sick and wounded that our doctor has said shouldn't be moved for at least a couple of days. There is no way they can pack up in the middle of the night to make their way back home. Remember they are in this situation because of us."

"That was the deal they took! The deal that girl Marcy made! We didn't put a gun to their heads." Gregory said, his voice taking on a slight high pitch as Michonne moved even closer to him. "Your people said taking on Negan would be no problem! That you could handle it! Well you have proven that you were wrong! How many people of yours did he kill tonight? One? Two? Well just think what he will do if he finds out we are helping you? He would destroy this place! I am only trying to keep my people safe!" Gregory had backed into his desk in hopes of putting some space between himself and warrior woman who stood before him. His eyes darted from Michonnes angry face to Jesus as if pleading for Jesus to intervene.

Jesus let out a heavy sigh, "Gregory, we still would have to deal with Negan. We don't have the resources to fulfill his demands anymore. He is going to come down on us anyway. By you pushing out our allies will only put us in more danger. We have a better chance surviving if we have bigger numbers."

Lifting his chin defiantly, Gregory said, "No. They need to leave and they need to leave now."

"No." Michonne said quietly, "We are not leaving. Like Jesus said, some of our people are under your doctor's care and there is no way in hell that we are taking them away from the medical attention that they so desperately need."

"Let me talk to that girl Marcy," Gregory said seemingly trying to grow a pair of balls in front of the angry woman standing in front of him. "She knew how to take orders and listen. You seem a little too hard headed and arrogant for your own good. I need to talk someone who knows how to list…"

The punch took both he and Jesus by surprise. Michonne had hit Gregory in the face with a right hook. Gregory fell back onto his desk, knocking over all the papers and knick knacks he had placed there. Pain shot up his temple where her punch had landed, he was a little dazed when she climbed on top of him and pressed a small knife to his neck, both of her knees pressed onto his lower arms, the rest of her weight rested on his chest, effectively keeping him from moving.

"Now listen to me you cowardly piece of shit!" Michonne spat down at him, her eyes blazed with anger,her features dark and stormy, "I know that by living in this old plantation house you have assumed the role as lord and master but let me give you a quick reality check. I don't give a damn about what you want. You are worried about the wrong thing right now. You are afraid of what Negan can do to you in future when you need to be worried about what I can do to you right now." She pressed the knife in deeper into the flesh at his throat causing him to gasp in pain as fresh blood seeped out of the new wound she had created. "As you can see I am good with a knife and this one I'm holding is not even my favorite. Oh it will cause you pain but the one on my back can cause you serious damage. I could cut you up into little pieces and throw you out to the walking dead as treats and happily watch as they gobble you up until there is no longer a trace of you." Michonne's hand shook from murderous rage she felt! She wanted this man dead! She wanted to stop anyone else from causing her people pain! She took a deep breath and tried to reign in her temper, "My people will stay here as long as we wish and if I even think that you are working behind the scenes to force us out before we decide to go, I will burn this place down around your ears but that will be after I cut off your balls and feed them to you. Do you understand me?"

Gregory eyes had widened in fear as he stared up at the wild woman who sat upon his chest. She looked like an avenging angel. He now realized his mistake, he had not paid her much attention when they came to Hilltop some weeks ago. He assumed that she was just another weak woman, someone who needed the men around her to keep her safe. Boy was he wrong. This woman was a killer! He believed every word that she spoke. He looked over at Jesus who stood calmly by as if watching the scene in front of him as if it was no more exciting than watching butterflies dancing in the wind.

"Jesus are you just going to stand there and let her do this to me?"

Jesus shrugged his shoulders, his calm blue eyes met Gregory's frightened gray ones, "You made your bed Gregory. Now lie in it."

Michonne grabbed some of Gregory's hair, lifted his head and slammed it back down on the old oak desk as hard as she could, "I asked you a question Gregory. Do you understand me?"

Fearing for his life and knowing that he had no one to protect him, Gregory stared into the dark angry eyes above him, before responding weakly, "Yes, I understand."

Not good enough, Michonne thought before slamming Gregory's head down again, the resounding crack gave her a small sense of satisfaction.

Gregory's head bounced off the desk and the room spun but what caused him to cry out in pain was the knife as she dug it in deeper into his skin.

"You understand what, Gregory? I want to hear you say it. So there is no confusion." She demanded.

"You and your people can stay as long as you like." He cried out as she lifted his head, hoping she would not slam it again against the hard desk. His vision had become blurry, he would not be surprised if she had not given him a concussion. He saw her head move up and down as if in approval right before she slammed his head down again. Just as he was about to lose consciousness he heard her say, "And her name is Maggie not Marcy you asshole!"

Michonne climbed off the unconscious man and watched as his limp body slid off the desk and land unceremoniously on the hard wood floor with a loud thump. Her heart was racing, she was shaking with rage. A part of her wanted to stump the old fool into floor until he became nothing but a large bloodstain but part of her knew that the anger she held was not only for him but for what she wanted to do to Negan. To Negan and all the men who watched while Negan took part of her family away.

Her right hand flew to her Katana when she felt a hand gently land on her shoulder, she turned ready to attack. But it was only Jesus, he quickly released her and took a few steps back. "I only want to make sure you are all right." He said, his blue eyes full of concern.

Michonne took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm down, "Don't you mean you need to check and make sure he's alright?" she said, releasing her sword, she gestured to the floor before pushing the short blade back into her belt.

Jesus shook his head, "No, I am concerned about you. I can give a damn about him. I want you to know, that I am on your side. Whatever I can do to help your people I will. We have to work together now, that is the only way we can even hope to defeat Negan."

Her face hardened, "The only way we can kill Negan."

Jesus nodded in agreement.

"I need to go check on Rick and Carl." She wanted out of this room and away from the feeling it invoked in her. She wanted make sure her guys were okay and safe. Michonne headed for the door and Jesus followed, not at all concerned about his leader who lay sprawled on the floor behind him.

She stopped when she felt Jesus take her hand into his, she looked back at him curiously.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. I am sorry if I in any way caused this tragedy to befall your family. I hope you can forgive me." He said, his eyes were full of remorse and sorrow.

Michonne let out a soft sigh as she looked at this man she now considered her friend, "There is nothing to forgive you for. Who was to say Negan would not have found us on his own and did the exact same thing he did tonight? Thank you for not interfering back there." She said gesturing to the office, "I like you, I would've hated to have to hurt you too."

Jesus nodded, "I believe you would have been a worthy opponent and there is no way I was getting in the middle of that. Gregory is wrong and it was past time someone gave him a reality check. If it wasn't going to be you. It would've been me. And I don't think he would have fared any better."

Jesus was happy to see the small smile that lit Michonne's features as they smiled in agreement.

"Michonne?"

They both turned at the sound of Ricks voice, he stood on the stairs staring down at them. Rather staring at their still joined hands.

Jesus quickly lets go of Michonne's hand, hoping Rick would not get the wrong idea.

Michonne hastily made her way up the stairs and wrapped her arms around Rick's waist and drew him into her. "Hey" she said softly to him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Everything okay?"

Rick wrapped his arm around her, relishing the feel of her as he breathed her in, "Yeah, I was just coming to check on you. Everything okay with you?"

Michonne pulled away and looked up at him, "Yeah, everything is okay now."

"What happened?" Rick asked, knowing her the way that he did, he could feel she was not telling him everything.

"Nothing that I was not able to handle," she replied, kissing him again. Happy to be in his arms, happy that she decided to let herself love again. No matter what Negan did, he would not make her regret loving this man and this family but she would be damned if she let Negan take another person she cared about away. Reluctantly she stepped back from Rick, turning to look down at Jesus she asked, "Do you need any help with Gregory?"

Jesus shook his head no, "I will ask a couple of our guys to take him over to the doctors."

By this time Rick had bent at the waist and looked into the office, where he saw Gregory's knocked out body splayed across the floor, "What the hell happened to him?" he asked.

"All I can say Rick, is that you have one hell of a woman by your side." Jesus replied, "She is fiercely loyal to you and can kick ass if need be."

Rick straightened and looked over at his woman in appreciation, "I know that." He said.

"Let's go upstairs and I will tell you everything." Michonne replied. "Night Jesus." She threw over her shoulder as she and Rick turned to walk up the stairs.

"Goodnight guys." Jesus replied as he watched Rick and Michonne ascend the stairs holding onto each other.


	3. Chapter 3 Written by Scarlet Ibis

A/N: This chapter was written by fangirlnovel/Scarlet Ibis. Please leave her some feedback. This is a flashback. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"_ _Looks like I interrupted a moment."_

 _Michonne turned at the sound of Jesus's voice. She had just come down the stairs after getting dressed, and it seemed as if the man had been waiting for her._

 _"_ _Everyone else is outside, but, I wanted to talk to you alone or a minute," he explained._

 _Michonne stared at him, curious, adjusting the grip on her sword as she waited. "Why?"_

 _"_ _To apologize. When I went to wake up Rick, and you consequently, I wasn't aware."_

 _"_ _Aware of what?" Michonne asked, suspicious._

 _"_ _That it was your first time together. Judging by the expressions of your friends and how no one seemed to know, including your son, or…" He trailed off after her narrow eyed glare._

 _"_ _How much did you see?" she questioned._

 _"_ _Enough to know that you and Rick and the kids were all sleeping on the second floor, like any other family. Someone lives in your basement, I'm guessing Daryl, and there were two empty rooms on your first floor. Only took a cursory glance, but, you and Rick being together and this being a family unit was all quite clear."_

 _Michonne's expression softened considerably. "You saw all that?" she asked._

 _Jesus laughed. "You are the clear lady of this house, and Rick, well, he looks at you as if you hold his world in your hands. It's clear he's a man in love."_

 _Michonne smiled to herself, looking away. "Is that why you're doing this?"_

 _"_ _Doing what?" he asked, confused._

 _Michonne arched a brow at him. "Trying to get on my good side, of course."_

 _Jesus shrugged. "Couldn't hurt. But, for the record, I do like you. Not many women would hop out of bed like that. It was quite impressive. Your reaction. I mean…" Michonne stared at him as he fumbled his way through. He started again. "You and Rick are well-suited."_

 _Michonne started to walk towards the front door. "Yeah, well, someone wakes me up from a good sleep like that, they're liable to get cut down. Clothes be damned."_

 _Jesus chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." He stepped ahead of Michonne, opening the door for her. "It's gonna be a long ride to my place," he said. "Mind if I sit with you?"_

 _"_ _That's gonna be tough, since I'll be riding shotgun."_

 _"_ _Some other time, then," Jesus said as they headed down the porch steps._

 _"_ _We'll see," Michonne said._

 _"_ _You're warming up to me Michonne. I can feel it," he teased._

 _Michonne smiled, heading towards the trailer. "I said we'll see."_


	4. Chapter 4 written by bigunknownkingdom

A/N: This instalment was written by bigunknownkingdom. Please share the love. Enjoy!

* * *

Michonne opened her eyes as the light began to peek through the curtains of the guest room she and Rick stayed in while they were at the Hilltop. Her mind continued to wander to that first day they had been introduced to the place. The ecstasy of being with Rick for the first time. The wonder of realizing that other communities existed. The silent sorrow of realizing that their two months of relative peace had been interrupted by a call to war with a faceless enemy.

Looking over at Rick's prone form, she took in his weathered features as he fitfully slept beside her. She reached out and softly ran her hand over his chest, which seemed to ease his slumber, causing her to think of Jesus' words about him being a man in love. Biting her lip, she touched his lips and wondering what he was thinking about. What he was dreaming about.

Her heart warmed at the thought. She loved him too and had dreamed of him last night.

Michonne took a deep breath and sat up, listening momentarily as Carl shifted around on the small sofa at the base of the bed before she got up and slipped on her boots, her stomach grumbling. She quietly grabbed her katana and headed for the door when Rick's voice stopped her.

"Everything okay?"

She turned to see him watching her from a raised elbow. For a moment they just stared at each other before she padded over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. With one hand, she traced the side of his face before twisting his hair with her fingers, loving the feel of his curls.

"Yeah, it's okay," she murmured, offering a faint smile when he took her hand in his. "I'm just going to find something to eat and check on Maggie."

"I'll come with you," he offered, attempting to sit up but she shook her head and pressed gently on his chest.

"No," she countered soothingly, glancing over her shoulder to where Carl lay. "You get some rest."

"Michonne-"

She gave Rick the same look she gave him in that kitchen after she had found he and Carl following the fall of the prison. The concern he saw now was the same he saw then. The love he saw now was the same he had seen then as well, he had just been to broken to recognize it.

"We'll discuss next steps soon, but right now… We need you strong, Rick," she insisted, leaning in to brush a kiss against his lips. In their grief, this tiny caress was a merciful respite. " _I_ need you strong…"

Rick sighed and let his head fall, thankful to have this moment. Satisfied with his silence and cooperation, Michonne kissed his cheek and then left the room, heading down the stairs to where the manor kitchens were. She was surprised to find Jesus standing by the stove, stirring something in a pot while humming to himself.

"Morning," he called over his shoulder and she could not help but smile at his perceptiveness as she moved over to him.

"Good morning," she greeted. "What are you making?"

"A 'thanks for kicking Gregory's ass' breakfast," he responded, catching the incredulous look on her face. Shrugging, he went back to his pot. "My boyfriend calls it oatmeal."

Laughing, Michonne examined the rest of the kitchen, still amazed by the bounty this community had. "How bad is the damage?" she asked.

Jesus grinned. "Not as bad as you would think. Between you and Maggie, I think you'll have him scared shitless of women for the rest of his life," he quipped.

Michonne looked over at Jesus and tilted her head slightly. "How did such a man become leader?" she questioned sincerely. Jesus' face became unreadable for a moment as he stopped stirring breakfast.

"That's an interesting question…"

Sensing his unease, she leaned against the counter and poked around the fruit in a basket nearby. "The early days of the turn were chaotic," she muttered. "Different types of people take advantage of that."

Jesus shrugged and resumed making the oatmeal. "Gregory is a lot of things, including incredibly stupid when it comes to dealing with women, but when it comes to being in control, he's… perfected that art," he articulated.

Michonne raised an eyebrow. "You mean he's good with his words," she intoned and he snorted, glancing over at her.

"Yeah, pretty much," he agreed. "A lot of great leaders in history were good with their words.

She frowned. "Hitler and Jim Jones were good with words too," she retorted, her mind flashing briefly to Woodbury and the Governor.

Jesus stopped stirring once again and stared at Michonne for a moment before he removed the pot from the burner and leaned against the counter, folding his arms over his chest. "Gregory only wishes he could get that type of name recognition," he quipped before he sighed and looked down at his hands. "Look, Michonne, when I first met Rick… I could tell he was the leader. I talked to Aaron the other day and he told me about how he had found your group." He chortled, recalling his own run-in with Rick and Daryl and how it closely mirrored Aaron's. "He told me about how you all worked together. How Rick punched him and tied him up."

The memory of Rick's aggressive tactics were not as amusing to Michonne, but she chose not to voice her opinion on that matter. Instead, she grabbed an apple and rubbed it on her shirt.

"Rick's always had his own way of doing things," she recalled.

Even in her annoyed tone, Jesus detected a hint of admiration as well. There was something special about the couple that he was still sussing out. The more he watched them, the more he learned about them, the closer he got to them, it was obvious that this relationship, as new as it was romantically, was clearly deeply-rooted in a mutual trust and respect that was reserved for very few people. It was a beautiful thing to witness in a world that constantly reinforced the idea that that sort of thing would get you killed.

"Well, Gregory has his own way of doing things… as you clearly saw last night," he offered and she twisted her lips as she continued to stare at her apple.

"Yeah, well I have my own way of doing things," she responded, prompting him to chuckle as he moved over to a cabinet and grabbed a couple of bowls.

"Yeah, I noticed."

He scooped some oatmeal into the bowls before he took out a couple of spoons and handed her breakfast. She thanked him and followed him outside to sit on the porch. They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the cool breeze as the community slowly stirred awake. Michonne knew that Rick and Carl would come out soon and she knew both of them were itching to return to Alexandria. She was too.

Suddenly her mind was racing. She longed to hold Judith in her arms again. She wanted to return to their home. After all that had happened and all that she sensed would happen moving forward, she knew they needed to get back home. They needed to regroup, and they needed to protect what they still had. She needed to check on Maggie. She needed to ensure that they had a secure ride back to Alexandria. She needed to make sure that her friends, her family…

Jesus saw the tears swell in her eyes and fall in her oatmeal as she released a gasp. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Michonne," Jesus whispered urgently and she shook her head, hastily swiping at her eyes before she gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry," she uttered and he shook his head.

"Don't be." Jesus watched her for a moment, seeing how much she carried on her shoulders. How much she kept buried in order to be strong for her family and it moved him. Thinking back, he remembered her face when she admitted she was not okay the night following Negan's attack. He recalled the look on her face when she beat Gregory in his office, fighting for her family's right to stay at the Hilltop. Fighting for their dignity in the midst of devastating loss and humiliation.

"Michonne," he repeated, grabbing her attention.

"Yes?"

Jesus offered her a reassuring smile. "Wherever this goes… I'm with you," he professed. "All of you…"

Michonne stared at him for a moment but before she could respond, Carl appeared at the front door.

"Michonne," he called. "Dad wants to talk to you… are you okay?"

She saw the worry in the young man's eyes and quickly stood up, smiling through her pain to provide him with some relief. "No, I'm not, Carl," she admitted, pulling him into a quick hug. "But I will be eventually." She kissed the top of his head and motioned in the house. "I'll be there in a minute. Go to the kitchen and get some oatmeal."

Carl glanced over at Jesus tentatively and then nodded, giving her another hug. She held him tightly and whispered another assurance in his ear before she sent him back inside.

"I called you his mother," he admitted and Michonne turned to face him.

"What?"

Smiling, Jesus stood up and picked up her bowl. "When I first met Carl… I told him I was waiting on his mom and dad," he informed her, moving over to stand next to her. "I'm glad to see that I'm still able to get some things right."

Michonne could not hide the smile on her face. She reached out and took her bowl, staring down at it for a moment. "Thank you," she muttered.

"For what?"

"For standing by us," she relayed appreciatively, peering into the house to catch Rick coming down the stairs. He was fully dressed with his brown jacket zipped up, boots hitting the wood with determination. A moment's rest had done him well and he looked ready to take on an army of walkers. She hoped to temper him for now as they figured out a plan. "The next few days are going to be difficult for everyone," she conceded, meeting Jesus' gaze. "It's always good to have a friend."


	5. Chapter 5 written by BigUnknownKingdom

A/N: This instalment was written a while ago by the wonderful bigunknownkingdom and posted on Tumblr; I am only now sharing it here as I've had some tech issues with this website. Enjoy and show her some love on her page.

* * *

"We're going back to Alexandria," Rick announced as soon as Michonne returned to the kitchen.

Carl looked up from the oatmeal he was spooning into his bowl. "Really?" They both caught the fire in his eyes and exchanged glances.

"We need to get back to Judith," Rick informed his son, who's gaze softened, but not by much. There was clearly something eating at him and it worried them both.

"We need to regroup," Michonne whispered, touching Carl's shoulder gently, catching his eyes. "We need to come up with a plan of attack."

"We're not attacking him."

"What?" Michonne and Carl snapped at the same time.

"He killed our friends!" Carl yelled angrily while Michonne's breathing quickened as she fought to control her own reaction to his seemingly unanimous and uncharacteristic decision.

"We need to get back to Alexandria," Rick responded evenly. He knew his plan would not go well with anyone, but he knew he had to discuss it with them prior talking to the other survivors. Of everyone, he needed Michonne and Carl beside him before he could even think about moving forward.

"Negan needs to be killed," Carl snarled and Michonne pulled him back before he could slam the bowl down on the counter.

"Carl," she chided, eyes fixed on Rick.

"No!" Carl pointed to the door. "That bastard killed them and you want us to just bow down to him and let him do whatever the fuck he wants-"

"Carl!" Michonne snapped. "Enough…"

For a moment Carl just stood there, glaring at his father while shaking slightly. The feelings of sorrow and anger that had overwhelmed them in the first few hours since Negan's attack now began to work their way into the kitchen, supercharging the air. Michonne stepped forward and pointed to the door.

"Carl, go check on Maggie," she instructed quietly.

"Michonne-"

"Carl," she cut in, her eyes very clearly expressing a need for her and his father to be alone. There was blaze in his eye that broke her heart, causing her to soften a bit and touch his arm. "Carl, please… It'll be good for her to see you." Carl took a deep breath and walked out, fuming.

"Rick, what the hell?" She hissed the moment Carl stepped out.

Shaking his head, the swagger she had seen making its way down the stairs earlier suddenly gone. "Right now, the only thing we need to do is get back to Alexandria and make sure they're safe… Negan's gonna come around and we need to get back."

His eyes darkened and she hated it. "Rick," she paused briefly, releasing a loud sigh. "I know what happened back there in the woods was bad… and I know you're scared." Rick's eyes closed. "But please tell me we're not just going to roll over like Gregory did and let that man run our lives…"

Rick put his hands on his hips and looked down at his boots. "We can't… we can't fight him…"

"Rick, that cannot be the plan," Michonne murmured, moving around the counter to approach him. "I know we're in a bad place right now, but we cannot allow Negan to just continue… not after what he did…" Her breath hitched and her eyes teared up. Rick reached out and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her temple as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Rick, we cannot allow him to get away with this."

"Michonne," he mumbled. "We can't… We got in over our heads…"

Michonne pulled away from him and she reached up to take his face. She understood why he was hesitant. She had seen the horror all over his face when Negan had killed their friends. She saw the guilt and pain tear him up inside and she knew he carried the burden of their deaths on him. Regardless of how it had started, she knew he blamed himself for what had happened in those woods. But even with that knowledge, she could not allow him to retreat to the low point of defeat. She had seen it before after the prison collapse. That fear… the hesitation that came with being wrong, being caught off guard… She knew the strain it would have on their family if it continued. The strain it was already having on Carl.

She needed him to pull out of it for all of their sakes.

"We started this, Rick," she whispered. "We made an agreement with that asshole and we started a war…"

"And we lost Glenn," Rick rasped heavily. "Abraham…"

Michonne felt the tears pooling in her eyes and straightened up, swallowing her grief. "Yeah… just like we lost Hershel, and Andrea… and Beth," she reminded him, gasping when he reached up and brushed her tearstained cheeks. "Rick, I asked you a while ago if you wanted one more day with a chance and you agreed to come to DC. You agreed to give Alexandria a chance and we fought for that place… we've lost so much to finally get this far… and we lost Glenn and Abraham, but they would not want us to just give this all up because you're scared."

"I don't want to lose anyone else."

"The first day we came to the Hilltop, Jesus told us about that boy Negan killed and then another man tried to kill Gregory before you killed him! Then we started a war, Rick," she hissed angrily. "We knew what was at stake, but remember what we said to each other that day… do you remember?"

Rick closed his eyes and nodded. "That we would win…"

Michonne took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And we will," she growled, prompting him to look her straight in the eyes. "We fucked up and that's on all of us… Glenn… Abraham… Just like all of the others, we are going to carry that with us for the rest of our lives, but Rick, I refuse to believe that this will be our lives from now on…" She pointed to the door. "You promised him," she hissed intensely. "You promised him a new world, Rick… You promised me… That you were not going to let anything take away what we had within those walls…"

Rick shook his head, his mind swarming with the graphic images of his fallen friends' bodies… The smell of blood that filled the air… Maggie's cries, Sasha's sobs, Rosita's pleas…

"If I lost you-"

To his shock, Michonne pulled away from him, eyes hardened and resolute. "You won't-"

"Michonne-"

"You won't," she growled, her voice trembling with barely contained rage. This Rick was seconds away from a very rude reality check. "You will not lose me-"

"We-"

"Rick Grimes, we did not travel hundreds of miles, lose countless friends, and rebuild a town just to give up now," she snapped, angrily swiping at the tears that spilled out of her eyes. "Our friends are dead, Alexandria is vulnerable, and we are up shit creek without a paddle, a canoe, and a fucking map, but I swear to God, Rick, if we give up, you might as well kill the rest of us now, because this is not the world you promised your son and this is not the man who promise me that you were not going to lose everything we worked for again!"

Without another word, she gave Rick a quick kiss and left the kitchen, too angry to say another word. In her haste to flee, she struck Jesus in the face with the door on her way out.

"Shit," she gasped. "Sorry…" Realizing he had been spying, she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the door. "How much did you hear?"

Understanding that he had been caught, Jesus sighed and motioned to the front door. "Since Carl left," he admitted. "Look, Michonne, Rick has a point-"

"I thought you said you would fight with us," Michonne countered furiously, her pulse rising as the idea that every living man in her life was currently running counter to their typical behavior.

Jesus threw his hands up. "Let me finish," he insisted, causing Michonne to ease up slightly on her instantly prepared speech. "Look, Michonne, I understand where Rick is coming from, because that was our reaction when Negan came… Outmatched, outnumbered… But… I think we can still make this work." He pulled the cap from his head and held it in his hands, his only concern in that moment to make absolutely sure that Michonne knew that she was at his side moving forward. "Look… You all have lost a lot in one night… But I brought you hear for a reason, Michonne… This far into the turn, your group doesn't survive without having to do what it takes, and I know… Rick's scared, and justifiably so, but you… I knew when I saw you with him… Michonne, we can end this… I know you want to end this and I will be with you…"

Michonne took a haggard breath, her body coiled and pained by the weight of Jesus' words, Rick's fear, Negan's actions, and the entire hubris they had lived by since they had encountered Hilltop. "Paul," she murmured, her voice cracking from the strain. "I need your help…"

"With what?"

"To kill Negan."

Jesus and Michonne turned to see Rick standing by the kitchen door, eyes filled with a conviction she had not seen since she had left with Glenn and Rosita that morning. He had been so confident of their victory then and for the first time since then, his eyes burned with the same confidence. It was a terrifying prospect, considering where it had left them.

"Rick-"

"In that barn… When I was against looking for the cars, you talked about finding a place where Judith could be safe," Rick invoked, stepping out into the foyer to stand beside Michonne. "Where we could be safe… do you remember?"

"Yes," she responded, just as quietly as she by the car that day.

"I'm scared, Michonne," he admitted, not really carrying that Jesus was there to hear it. His observations of the man indicated that he could be trusted and that Michonne trusted him deeply. "I'm terrified, but… I'm gonna try…" He took a deep breath, and something seemed to break. The weight of their promise all those weeks ago… The reality of taking on an enemy they did not fully understand… And the utter devastation of watching comrades… One who had saved him at the very beginning… Who had given him the time of day when he had foolishly boxed himself into a tank… One, who had despite initial differences, had stood by his side, and helped Rick get his family to Alexandria…

"Michonne," he whispered and in one fell swoop she took a couple of steps and gathered him up in her arms, clutching him fiercely to him as Jesus took a stride away and averted his eyes, recognizing an intimate moment.

"Rick," she muttered into his soft curls. "We have to do this…"

"I know," he answered despondently and she sighed, looking up to lock eyes with Jesus.

"Okay…" Pulling away, Michonne readjusted get katana. "Then that's what we're gonna do. Kill him."

"Gregory! Gregory!"

Michonne instinctively withdrew her katana as a sentry stormed into the old mansion, continuously beckoning for the master.

"What is it?" Jesus demanded and the young woman waved behind her frantically.

"Some boy! He hijacked one of the cars and just tore out of here!"

"WHAT?!" Rick and Michonne bellowed.

The sentry hesitated at the double threat of angering them both. "This boy! He just took a car and left! We were changing shifts and he took off!"

"Damn it, Carl!" Rick swore, taking off without another thought out the door. Michonne took off after him, followed closely behind by Jesus.

Angry, explicit words were exchanged. Gestures were used. Harsh emotions were felt.

In the end, there was nothing to be done.

Carl had escaped the walls of the Hilltop and there was only one place he could be going.

"I need a car," Rick demanded.

Michonne quickly countered his plan of action.

"No," she laid down, glaring at Rick. "You are not going out there!"

"My son-"

"I'll go," she interjected before he could finish his statement.

"Michonne!"

His objection fell on deaf ears. Already, Michonne was checking the ammo in the gun on her hip. "You need to go back to Alexandria."

"I thought you didn't want me to go back."

Michonne breathed heavily through her nose and glanced over at Jesus. "You need to be there Rick… _You_ … Negan will be watching you no matter what… You need to be there. For Judith, for us, for Alexandria… You need to go back." She motioned to Jesus. "Paul and I will find Carl."

Rick shook his head, moving to go find another car. Michonne blocked his advance and took his face in her earnest embrace. "I cannot-"

"You can, and you will," she murmured in hushed tones so only he could hear. This needed to be them. They desperately needed to be on the same page and she feared that this may be their last chance. Looking into his eyes, she could see it. All of the fear, all of the uncertainty, all of the distrust… It was the same emotions she had encountered when she had first approached the prison, when Rick had lost his wife… And just like that awful, gut wrenching, life changing moment, there was a glimmer of hope.

"Just like Abraham, I believe in you, Rick," she entreated. "We've always found a way…even when it was just the three of us, in this whole godforsaken world… We're still alive and I'm still with you, Rick… And I know you can recover from this…"

Like the baby formula before, Michonne now offered a chance. An opportunity to move forward…

And unlike then, when he needed to test it, prove it, Rick was going to seize upon it. He trusted her with all of his heart. In the time he had known her, and in the moments leading up to their coupling, he felt this unwarranted, unsubstantiated exhilaration. Just as it had been in those quiet intimate moments with Michonne before the world had once again been destroyed, he knew life would continue…

Just like in the kitchen, just like at the RV, when she said they would win, he believed it… He craved it…

If Michonne believed it, who was he to deny that?

"Okay…" He tilted his head to the side and invoked the words she had used on him in their early days at Alexandria. "We'll find a way…"

Michonne smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we will." Jesus drove up beside them and hopped out of a newly acquired car. "I'm going to find him… I'm gong to find him and bring him home Rick." She increased the pressure of her grip and made sure he was paying attention to her. "I'm going to bring our son home."

In an instant, Rick calmed. Ashamed, in his clamor to protect Michonne, to protect his family, to protect his loved ones, he had ignored the connections. The inclinations…

"Our son…"

Realizing that she had invoked such paternal imagery in order to instigate such a primal reaction, she eased her approach and touched his arm tentatively. Before she could continue, she had to make sure they were on the same page.

"Rick," she began, remembering her conversation with Carl on the porch prior to her illuminating discussion with Rick on the couch. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to him." She looked Jesus dead the eyes. "We're not gonna let that happen."

"No we're not," Jesus contributed. "We'll get him back."

Michonne took a deep breath and turned back to Rick. "It's gonna be okay…"

"Okay…" He nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay."

Michonne reached out and brushed Rick's beard, knowing he was torn over how to proceed. "Go back to Alexandria," Michonne whispered so that only he could hear. "Make sure Judith is okay and do what you need to do, Rick…" She glanced over at Jesus and tilting her head to the car. "Let's go."

"Michonne, wait," Rick pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her, breathing her in. He remembered the feeling of seeing her vest on the walker, her locs stuck to the dead's head. He recalled the terror of seeing her yanked out of the van before their world fell apart. As tempted as he was to keep her in the mansion with him, he knew he needed to set aside that fear if they were ever going to move forward from this. They were beset on all sides by enemies and spiraling problems and they needed to divide and conquer. He had to let her go and he needed to take care of his business. "I love you."

Michonne looked up at him and offered a soft smile. "I love you too," she murmured, leaning in to kiss him. She sighed and stepped away, motioning back to the house. "Now go do your thing…"

Rick watched her get into the passenger seat before he turned to Jesus. "If she doesn't come back, I'm gonna put you in that fucking lake with the truck," he promised.

Jesus did not bother responding with a quippy remark. He saw the seriousness in Rick's eyes and after what he had witnessed over the past couple of weeks, there was no need to question him. Instead he nodded silently and hopped into the car.

As he started it up, he glanced over at Michonne, who had her eyes closed and seemed to be talking to herself.

"You sure you want to go back out there again?" He asked quietly and she looked over at him.

"Yeah… let's go."


End file.
